


raining in my head like a tragedy

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [176]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission, plenty of tags to come with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: When Lyra sets off with a dream of becoming champion, and maybe even meeting her elusive hero, she has no idea what she is getting herself into. What starts as an innocent dream is quickly thrown off track by some bad people she meets along the way, and even those that she thinks she can trust. What starts as an innocent dream ends with her giving herself entirely to Giovanni.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Lambda | Petrel, Kotone | Lyra/Lance | Proton, Kotone | Lyra/Matsuba | Morty, Kotone | Lyra/Sakaki | Giovanni, Kotone | Lyra/Wataru | Lance
Series: Commissions [176]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more ships than the ones tagged so far, those are just the main ones from the outline. Giovanni will not be in for a little while, gotta break Lyra down a bit first, but let's have some fun on her journey...

When Lyra first sets out on her journey, she has no idea what to expect of the world that awaits her. She has never wandered very far outside of her hometown, so it seems almost like something out of a dream that Professor Elm has given her a Pokemon and that her mother has allowed her to go out on her own, to explore the Johto region with her Chikorita at her side.

Ethan assures her that she will love traveling, that she is going to have a great time exploring with her Pokemon at her side. He has been out a lot more than she has, mostly just to visit his grandparents, but to someone who has spent most of her time at home, even that sounds like an adventure. Even so, she has bigger plans for her future than Ethan’s casual journeying. She wants to challenge the gyms and collect her badges, and then, once she has all of her badges, to travel to the Kanto region, where she has heard she will be able to challenge the Indigo League.

At this point, she knows very little about all of this, but she knows that there is a champion out there, one that is supposed to be the strongest champion in all of Kanto and Johto, and that, if she can defeat them, then she can take their place, waiting for her own challengers. Allegedly, the current champion is only holding the place for a young trainer named Red, one who is not that much older than Lyra.

Though she knows little about the Pokemon league, it seems that everyone knows about Red. Team Rocket, a notorious criminal organization from the Kanto region, dissolved and disappeared a few years ago, and everyone attributes that to Red. Despite his age, it is said that he managed to bring down the boss of the organization on his own, and, after that, went on to become the champion after facing off against his childhood rival. He is lauded as a hero, but he did not keep his place in the Indigo League for very long.

No one knows exactly where he went, or what he is doing now, but quietly left one day, and things have shifted around, with a strong trainer holding his place, and no one quite sure if he is ever going to return. Lyra recalls the story as she sets out, wondering if she might meet him in her travels. Even more than battling the placeholder champion, she wants to battle the hero known as Red, and if she does not encounter him on her journey, then she thinks her best bet is to become the champion. After all, if he does ever come back, then she can wait for him there, and he can battle her to see if he can regain his place at the top.

But right now, all of that is a very distant dream. She is still learning the ins and outs of being a trainer, and has not yet gotten her first gym badge. It will be a long time before she can even think about traveling to Kanto, much less challenging any champions or heroes. Still, each step forward that she takes feels as if it is taking her even closer to her dream, and she can’t quiet the excitement in her heart as she gets further and further from the town she grew up in.

~X~

That being said, the excitement wears off pretty quickly once the exhaustion starts to set in. She has been traveling all day now, and she is relieved to finally reach a town with a Pokemon Center, where she can rest for a while. Lyra has made sure to train along the road, even catching a few Pokemon to add to her team so that she can prepare for her upcoming battles- both certain to be unforgiving for her Grass type starter- but she is only just now realizing just how difficult this journey is going to be.

Doing everything on foot is simply how things are done, but it sure does take a long time to get from one place to the next, and she is still nowhere near the first gym. She isn’t getting discouraged, or anything like that, but her dream has become just a little bit more daunting as she slowly realizing just how much lays between her and her ultimate goal. It is a long way to the top, after all.

Once she is settled in for the night, she calls her mother to let her know that she is safe, talking with her for a little while, and making sure to sound as excited and happy as possible, so that her mother does not worry about her at all. She considers checking in with the professor, but she does not actually have anything interesting to share with him, so for now, she decides to just wait and see if he contacts her first.

The next person on her list of people to talk to is Ethan. The two of them talk every day, being neighbors and all, and even when he is out traveling, he always finds time to call her. When he is at home, they often stay up late emailing each other, sharing jokes and stories. She has only been gone for a little while, but already, those memories seem very far away, as if she has stepped into another world.

“Hey, Lyra!” he says, sounding cheerful as he answers the phone. “Are you enjoying your first day of freedom?”

“Mostly,” she replies, deciding that she can be honest with him. “It’s pretty exhausting though.”

Ethan laughs and says, “Yeah, it takes a little bit of getting used to, but I know you! You’ll be a master hiker in a few days tops! But you love getting to walk around with your Pokemon, don’t you? I bet the two of you are having a lot of fun!”

Talking to Ethan does make her feel a little bit better, and by the time she hangs up, she is exhausted that she can hardly keep her eyes open. Tomorrow is going to be another long day, she already knows, but she is nearing her first gym battle, which means that she needs to keep training. From what she has learned, the first leader she has to deal with is Falkner, who specializes in Flying types. That might be tricky for her, so she needs to make sure that she is ready.

~X~

The first thing that Lyra notices when exits the Pokemon Center the next morning is a rather unusual man. He stands out in the crowd because of his outfit, topped off with an actual cape, making him look strange and almost regal. He has a handsome face, a fact that makes Lyra blush a bit onces he notices it, and she almost wants to approach him, even though she does not know him, and has never been the sort to talk to strangers for no real reason, and finding him handsome certainly does not count as a reason.

However, he notices her as she walks outside, and she can hardly believe her eyes when he turns to look at her, and even smiles at her. She is certain that there must be someone right behind her that he is actually looking at, especially when he starts walking towards her, but when she looks behind her, she just sees the doors of the Pokemon Center, still closed, with no one else approaching them.

“Hello there,” he says. “My name is Lance. Sorry if this seems weird, but I couldn’t help noticing your Pokemon.” He looks down at Chikorita then, and offers her a smile as well. “You must be a new trainer, am I right?”

“That’s right,” she replies. “I just left yesterday, and I’m heading out to challenge the gyms.”

“Oh, well, that’s impress! I can’t help myself, whenever I see a new trainer. I try to guide anyone that I can, and help them along the way. I guess you could say that I see myself as something of a hero,” says Lance, offering her a bright smile.

Despite herself, Lyra giggles and says, “Is that what the cape is for?”

“Something like that. It’s more of a symbol, where I’m from. My family has as long history of training Dragon types, so this cape helps represent us, almost like a uniform,” he explains, “but my hometown is pretty far along the road, if you’re challenging the gyms. Is it alright if I ask your name?”

She isn’t sure why, but she feels like she can trust this man. As strange as he may have seemed at first, there is a very earnest quality about him, that makes her want to believe his claims are true, that he really does act as a hero, as a guide for new trainers. Though she has done what she can to assure her mother and Ethan that she is doing just fine on the road, she has to admit that it would feel nice to have someone to guide her a bit. Any sort of advice or encouragement would help, especially coming from a man as handsome as Lance.

“My name is Lyra,” she replies. “Thanks so much for coming up to talk to me! Truth be told, this is my first time away from home, and I’m a little overwhelmed by all of it.”

Just like that, she allows herself to open up to him entirely, and Lance proves to be a very good listener. He tells her that she reminds him a bit of himself, when he was first setting out, or even of his younger cousin, who once relied on him for guidance as well. As he talks to her, telling her about his own experiences and about things that she can expect to find along the way, she finds him to be incredibly relatable, and as easy to listen to as he is to talk to.

Before she knows it, a fair amount of time has passed, and she still hasn’t even left town yet. When she points that out, Lance asks, “Would you like me to escort you to the next town? I’m heading that way myself, and there’s always safety in numbers!”

He makes it so easy to trust him that she is soon following along behind him, the two of them still talking, her Chikorita as happy as can be to be back on the road again. Even her Pokemon like Lance, so Lyra is pretty sure now that he is just as trustworthy as she initially assumed. She is glad to have a friend like him, and to have met him so early on. Maybe things won’t be as hard for her, if she has someone else that she can rely on.

The day goes by so quickly, and before she knows it, it is starting to get late, and she and Lance have still not reached another Pokemon Center. Seeing the look on her face, he asks, “Have you ever had to camp out before?”

She shakes her head, saying, “I have the stuff I need for it, this will just be the first time.”

“Then let me help you get set up. We can camp together- oh, but don’t worry! I have my own tent, nothing to worry about there,” he assures her, and she blushes a bit, not sure what to say about that, or why it makes her feel so weird, a mixture of excitement and disappointment.

He helps her get set up, true to his word, and she has a hard time falling asleep, even knowing that he is in the tent just outside of hers. It has been a strange day, and though she hardly knows Lance, she already wants to get to know him even better, and already feels like the two of them are very close. So close, in fact, that she wouldn’t have minded if he had suggested they sleep a little bit closer than this. She has no idea what this says about her, but tries to put it out of her mind so that she can sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

If Lance can tell that she struggled to sleep because of her thoughts, he does not say anything about it. Lyra tries not to be flustered around them as they travel together, but she has come to like him so much, in the short time that they have spent together. He seems like such a reliable man, the sort of person that she could really depend on, and the sort of person that makes traveling so far from home a lot easier to deal with.

But there time together has to come to an end, and once they are near town, he says, “I hope we can see each other again soon. Do you want to give me your number? You can call me if you ever need anything. My Dragonite is pretty fast, so I could fly out to give you some help.”

Everything that he says sounds so cool, coming from him, and her face is flushed as she programs her number into his Pokegear, and as he does the same for her. She has no idea if she will ever be able to get up the nerve to call Lance on her own, but maybe he might call her someday! That idea is really exciting, and she really hopes that she will have the chance to see him soon. Maybe if she gets a lot of badges in the meantime, she will impress him when they meet up next.

To do that, she has to go up against Falkner, the first gym leader along the way. He specializes in Flying types, but he only has two Pokemon, so she thinks she can handle him, just as long as she remembers the tips and tricks that Lance has taught her during their short trip together. She heads into the gym with high hopes, and when she exits she has her first badge in hand, in such a great mood that she wants to call Lance to celebrate, to tell him what a good job she has done.

But she only has _one_ badge; will he really be impressed with that? It seems more likely that he will be annoyed with her for calling him right off the bat, and just to share such useless information. Just like she expected, she is not able to get up the nerve to call him yet, so instead, she calls Ethan and has a short conversation with him. He seems incredibly excited, heaping praise on her for her first victory, and she assures him, time and again, that it isn’t that big of a deal.

“What do you mean no big deal?” he asks. “You’ve been dreaming about this for such a long time, Lyra! You’re taking your first steps to the championship, so you should be a little more excited!”

“But it’s just one badge,” she finds herself arguing, letting her own reasons for not calling Lance slip into the conversation. “It won’t be impressive until I get a few more of them, I don’t think.”

“Why can’t you be excited about everything? I think it’s all pretty impressive,” he replies, and Lyra is not sure why she feels so annoyed with him. But it’s not like he would actually understand any of it. He has never gone for anything like this, and he just wanders aimlessly, having fun with his Pokemon. Of course _he_ would be impressed by something so small, but she knows better. If she is ever going to measure up to Red, and if she is ever going to impress Lance, then she needs to do a lot better with this.

After only knowing Lance for a day, she feels strange, thinking of him on nearly the same level as her hero, but it feels right, somehow. She decides there is nothing wrong with using the handsome man she met as motivation, just as long as she keeps her other goals in sight. But Ethan would never understand, and he seems suddenly childish, in comparison to the things that she wants to achieve. Sighing, she says, “I guess you’re right,” only wanting to agree with him so that she can get him off her back for a little while.

~X~

Back on the road, Lyra finds herself foolishly wishing that she might happen to run into Lance again. It has only been a couple hours since he went his own way, and she has only known him for a little over a day, but she has fallen so hard for him so quickly. Maybe some might say it is too soon for her to know her feelings for him, but she knows that he is a good man, reliable and handsome and strong, and that he has done nothing but help her. There is nothing wrong with getting a crush on someone like that.

She does not run into Lance, but as she is walking along the road, she comes upon a different man, around his age, that she has never met before. There is something about this man that makes her think she should stay away from him, but she expects that he will challenge her to a battle as soon as she passes by. That is so common along the road that she is certain of it, which causes her to stop when he doesn’t, curious.

“Is something wrong, little girl?” he asks, giving her a smirk. She is not sure if the smirk is more charming or creepy, but that is the overall vibe that she gets from this man. He is at once both handsome and sleazy, and she doesn’t mind looking at him, while also not able to shake the feeling that she should have just kept walking, that she should not have looked at him twice.

“Do you want to battle with me?” she asks, before she can stop herself. “I mean, did you not want to? Since you didn’t stop me when I passed you…”

He laughs then and says, “I would if I could, sorry to disappoint you. Thing is, my Pokemon all need to rest up, and I’m just trying to keep my head low until I get to the next town.”

“That’s a ways away,” she replies, now suddenly feeling concerned for him. “Do you need some potions? I might have some extra…”

“No, I don’t think they’ll do me much good,” he replies with a sad smile. “Lost a battle, so I’m completely out of commission right now.”

“Oh!” Now, she really feels concerned for him. It can be very dangerous traveling along these roads without any Pokemon. If he were attacked, he would be completely defenseless. She finds herself forgetting the initial creepy feeling she got from him as she says, “How about I travel with you for a little while, then? My team is in good shape, so I can protect you.”

“Well, aren’t you the little hero…what’s your name?” he asks.

“Lyra.”

“Nice to meet you, Lyra. My name’s Petrel. If you don’t mind, I’ll take you up on that offer.”

She decides at once that she must have been mistaken about him, and that he really is just an unlucky man on the road, one who is considerably luckier to have met her. It is a while before they can get to the next town, and the sun starts to set before they are even close. This will be the second night that she finds herself camping out with a grown man, but she is already getting used to it, though this does not give her the same excitement as camping with Lance does.

But Petrel doesn’t have a tent. Shrugging helplessly, he says, “I really didn’t think it would take me this long. I’m traveling for work, see, and I thought I’d get there a lot quicker, or that I would run into some of my associates along the way.”

“Oh, I see. Well, you know, it never hurts to be too prepared when you’re on the road! Um, if you want to stay in my tent…?” She knows that she should not offer something like that to him, that she should be a lot more cautious with a stranger, but after coming this far with him, she can’t help but want to help him out even more, rather than leaving him in the lurch right now.

“Are you sure about that?” he asks. “The weather isn’t that bad, I really think I’d be fine just sleeping under the stars.”

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to stay outside, you don’t need to feel like you’re imposing. But if you don’t want to, that’s fine too.”

“You are too cute,” Petrel says, shaking his head. “You know, a cute girl like you should be careful about stuff like that. How do you know you can trust me?”

She doesn’t, and as he says it, he gives her that smirk that reminds her of her early impressions of him. Maybe she should have kept walking by without saying anything to him, but how bad can he be, if he’s the one bringing up the fact that she isn’t being careful? Shaking her head, she says, “You needed help. I wasn’t just going to leave someone on the side of the road like that.”

“You’re a good girl, Lyra. There aren’t a lot of people like you left in the world. There’s bad guys everywhere you turn. Even so, I think I’ll sleep outside tonight, just to leave your mind at ease.” With that settled, the two of them begin getting ready for bed.

~X~

Lyra tosses and turns, finding it difficult to fall asleep tonight. Lance is still on her mind, and she thinks about the previous night, thinks about all the things she wanted to do, the feelings that became so strong, and the way he made her feel like she might actually have a chance, despite all the things that should have been standing her way. Petrel is out there tonight; she knows hardly anything about him, whereas Lance seemed comfortable with telling her quite a bit.

Was it a good idea to come this far with a man she hardly knows? She has no idea, but he chose to sleep outside, and he was the one who warned her to be careful. He says that he is traveling for work, though she does not know what his work is. Tomorrow, they will go their separate ways, and she will probably never see him again, unless he asks for her number, like Lance did.

She wants to call Lance so much that she can hardly stand it, wants to hear his voice and talk to him all night long, and before she realizes what she is doing, a hand has started to drift between her legs, imagining the conversations that she could have with Lance. She barely knows what she is doing, but she is driven to this by the thought of talking to him late in the night, the thought of him telling her that she is so beautiful and mature that he can’t help but want to be with her, that they should travel together…

Heart racing, she starts to touch herself, biting her lip as she does. She doesn’t know how to do this, and has only barely thought about it in the past. Should she even attempt something like this, when Petrel is sleeping right outside?

But he isn’t asleep- just as soon as she thinks about that, as if she has summoned him, he pushes open the flap to her tent, startling her. Her hand is down in her sleeping back, and his eyes meet hers, and even though she hopes that he can’t tell what she is trying to do, one look and she knows that _he_ knows. Petrel grins at her, and enters her tent the rest of the way.

“What were you getting up to by yourself?” he asks her, in a playful tone of voice. “Don’t you think it would be better if you let someone help you out?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I…I was just…” she tries to explain herself, face growing red as she stammers. Petrel just laughs, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to try and place innocent with me, Lyra,” he replies. “Besides, it’s nothing you need to embarrassed about. For a girl your age, that’s all perfectly natural. Honestly, I’m surprised that you’re out here by yourself, without anyone to do that for you.”

Her face grows redder and redder, and Petrel does not leave, just watching her with that same grin on his face. He must think all of this is hilarious, must be building all of this up just so that he can make fun of her. If she were to tell him about the man she were fantasizing about, he would definitely laugh at her, even if he has no way of knowing who Lance is. Just a quick description, and he would tell her that Lance is out of her league. Unless she’s just getting down on herself for no reason. If anyone were to know the truth about that sort of thing, it would be Petrel, because he’s an adult. Maybe he might give her some reason to hope, or even some advice about how to handle this…

“I don’t…I don’t have a boyfriend, or anything like that,” she says. She somehow manages to miss the way that he looks at her, somehow manages to miss his intentions entirely, still thinking the best of her companion while he has made it obvious enough, by entering into a young girl’s tent at night, that he is anything but innocent. “But I do like someone, I think.”

He makes a weird face then, one that she can’t quite explain, before smiling again. “Is that right? Why don’t you tell me all about him? Maybe we can get to the bottom of why you’re here with me, instead of with him.”

“I just met him recently, but…” And so, she launches into the story, explaining how she met Lance, and everything that she likes about him. This situation feels so strange, with Petrel completely aware of what she was just doing, but she has herself convinced that this is just a conversation between friends, that he is just teasing her because she’s young, and because they are friends.

And by the end of her explanation, she is once again so caught up in thoughts of Lance that nothing else seems to matter to her. Petrel is a good listener, and it feels nice to get it all out. She knows that she could never tell Ethan about any of that, certain that he would tell her that she was too young for Lance, that she was imagining any sort of connection that they might have. He may even be jealous, though he has never actually mentioned anything about the truth behind his feelings for her.

“Yeah, I think I get it now,” Petrel says. “I think I understand your situation perfectly.”

“You do?” She brightens up when she hears that. “So, what do you think I should do?”

“Give up on him,” he says, rather bluntly.

“I…huh?”

“Give up on him,” he repeats, and as he speaks, he moves, until he is coming towards her, kneeling over her in her sleeping bag, “and go for someone more your speed.”

“I don’t know what…”

“Come on, Lyra. We both know there’s a reason that you’re here with me and not still with him. You camped with him, didn’t you? Nothing happened, and you wished that it did,” Petrel says. “If it had been me, all your dreams would have come true. Well, it’s me right now, and you’re all hot and bothered, so like I said before, don’t you think it would be a lot better if you let someone help you out?”

She tries to reply, but she can’t; she is silenced by his lips crashing down on hers, giving her a rough first kiss, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her against his chest. Lyra tries to struggle, but Petrel is much stronger than her, and she isn’t even able to break the kiss like this. If she manages to pull away at all, he is able to push right back against her, biting her lips until she parts them so that he can force his tongue into her mouth. It all feels weird and entirely unpleasant, but she thought getting kissed was supposed to feel nice.

She also thought that Petrel was nice, though, so maybe she’s wrong about more than a few things.

It’s hard to figure out what she should think in a situation like this, and by the time he breaks the kiss, he is panting and looking at her with lust in his eyes. “Whoever this guy you like is, he’s probably out of your league, Lyra. I find it hard to believe that a man would be alone with you for as long as he was and _not_ make a move on you. Either you made him up or he isn’t interested. So either way, it’s completely hopeless, and your only real hope is giving up on him. I’m right here, and I’m a nice guy. I even gave you your first kiss!”

Lyra nods slowly, numb. She isn’t sure what, exactly, that she’s agreeing with. The fact that he gave her her first kiss? Well, the fact that he kissed her is obvious enough, and he could probably figure out that it was her first from how she struggled and didn’t know how to react. That he’s a nice guy? She’s really not sure about that one, not sure enough to agree. That Lance is out of her league, and that she should just give up on him?

Petrel is the adult here. If anyone would understand the situation, it would be him, and not some dumb kid like her, who’s never really left home before now. What would someone like Lance want with her anyway? She’s lucky that Petrel seems to want her at all.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” she finally says, “so you’re going to have to show me.” Petrel gives her a grin then, and it sends a chill down her spine, and at the same time, seems to stoke the heat between her legs. She is conflicted, and decides to lean more into the pleasant feelings, to ignore anything about this situation that might seem wrong to her. It is much better that she follow through, and that she let herself like the situation that she has gotten herself into.

Petrel unzips her sleeping bag entirely, letting it go out flat as he gets on top of her the rest of the way, tugging at her pajama bottoms. “For starters, let’s get you out of these. I can show you how to do what you were doing earlier a whole lot better.” Lyra lets him take them off, and he touches her then, making her gasp and squirm even though he is still touching her over her panties. “So wet…you must really like that guy, huh? Or is some of that cos of me?”

She doesn’t answer, but she doesn’t think that he expects her to answer. It doesn’t matter either way, because he is the one that she is here with, and Lance isn’t. No matter who caused it, all of this is for Petrel now, and so, she lets him take off her panties as well, and she relaxes back when he tells her to. With his hand between her legs, he touches her like she touches herself, except better. He’s right about being able to make it feel better, and right about knowing what he’s doing, right about her needing someone to help her.

Petrel touches her like he really knows what he’s doing, and Lyra finds herself moaning, and finds it easier to give into her arousal, and easier to shut out any discomfort that might come with this. She can even shut out her fantasies about Lance, and let herself live in the moment, taking what she is dealt, accepting that this is Petrel, that Petrel is the one who wants her. She can even start to convince herself that she wants Petrel in return, that this is the way things are supposed to be.

While he fingers her, he pushes his other hand under her shirt, groping at her and chuckling to himself. “You don’t have much going on up here, do you?” he asks, and she looks off to the side, blushing and not sure if she should apologize or get mad at him. He chuckles again and says, “No, don’t worry, it’s not a bad thing. You’re still growing, and besides, I think you’re cute just the way you are. So even if you don’t grow much more than this, don’t worry about it, okay?”

She feels like he might be insulting her even with that, but he can’t be, if he is telling her that he thinks she’s cute, if he is telling her that he likes her anyway, even if she’s flat-chested, that he would like her even if she stayed flat-chested. Petrel might be a way better guy than she gives him credit for if he is being this nice to her, so she has no idea why she would think, even for a split second, that he was trying to be mean to her with what he said.

And when he touches her there, it feels nice too. The groping, she doesn’t get much out of, but whenever his fingers brush across her nipple, it makes her whimper, until he finally stops teasing her with that, and starts pinching it, lightly, but just enough that she feels it. Lyra can’t help herself then, moaning even louder for him as he teases her for being so needy, and makes some comment about flat girls always being more sensitive, and she thinks that should be a compliment too, even if the flat comment still makes her feel like she is teasing him.

And then he is done touching her altogether, and he pulls his hands back and laughs when she whines. “So needy! Don’t be like that, Lyra. I helped teach you how to make it feel better like, I said I would, but why would I go all the way with that? It’s kinda one-sided, don’t you think? I was hoping that we could do something better for both of us!”

She barely has a chance to react before he has her legs spread, posed to enter her. Petrel can see the panic in her face, but he brushes it away, telling her, “Don’t worry about it, you’re more than ready, I made sure. And I’ll be gentle, so it won’t hurt too bad, alright? As long as you relax, you’re going to be just fine!” He never asks her if she thinks that she’s ready, or if she wants it; he just lets her know that it’s okay, that he’s going to do it and that she’s going to like it just fine.

She doesn’t like it, at least not at first. No matter how he tries to assure her that it doesn’t hurt that bad an that she needs to stop making a big deal out of it, she can’t stop herself from crying while he fucks her, his cock too big for her to handle. He takes it as a compliment when she tries to tell him that he’s too big, when really, that is her way of begging him to stop. He won’t stop, though, until she starts to forget the pain, and then, it does start to feel a little better.

It doesn’t feel as good as it felt when he was touching her, but she can see how the two things might be related, and how it might be good, if she gave it more time, or if she had wanted it to begin with. Petrel pulls out before he comes, apologizing for the mess that he makes of her stomach and helping her get cleaned up.

“I’ll go back to sleeping outside,” he says, and pauses for a moment, as if he expects her to offer to let him sleep with her. But she doesn’t, far too conflicted over this, so he gives up and goes outside.

~X~

In the morning, they finish their trip to town, with Lyra trying to hide how sore she is from him, trying to walk as normally as possible. They don’t talk much before saying their goodbyes, but Petrel insists that they exchange numbers before he leaves, promising her that he will see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> straight up unhappy noncon in this chapter, Lyra's life is only getting harder from here

The problem with the next town is that they are dealing with a pretty serious problem, one that keeps her from being able to go to her next gym battle. Lyra has heard of Team Rocket before, but only a little bit, and only because of everything that she knows about Red. They were incredibly active in Kanto two years ago, but Red was able to put a stop to all of that, and that is part of why he is known as a hero.

So Lyra is surprised to hear that they are terrorizing this town, having gone into the Slowpoke Well, where they are trying to cut off the tails of the Slowpokes to sell as food, to make money for their operations. Apparently, they are trying to make a comeback, and they need money to get started back up again. Their boss is still missing, but that does not stop them from having big aspirations.

Lyra can’t help but be inspired when she hears about this. After all, she is on a journey to become as great as Red was, and if Team Rocket is showing up now of all times, it almost seems like it might be fate for her to try and take them on. She may be just an ordinary trainer, but so was Red, when he first started going toe to toe with them. If they are currently weak as they try to start back up, she really might stand a chance against them, and that will be her first step to becoming a hero.

She is also trying to distract herself from everything that happened with Petrel. Though she does not necessarily regret it, she still is not sure how to feel about the fact that she lost her virginity to a complete stranger, because he caught her touching herself while thinking about Lance. And he told her that she had no chance with someone like Lance, that she would be better off with him, and everything has left her so confused that she would rather not think about any of that.

Instead, she wants to battle with Team Rocket, to do something that she can really be proud of. It might be a while before she has enough gym badges to impress Lance, but something like this would definitely be pretty impressive, if she can really pull it off. Somehow, she thinks she would feel a lot better if she could just do something that might make her feel like Petrel is wrong, like she does have a chance.

So she descends into the well, and starts battling with the members of Team Rocket that she comes across. For the most part, they are incredibly weak, and she is amazed by just how easy this is for her. If this is all that they have to offer, then she might actually be able to knock out their whole operation on their own, and then she really will be hailed as a hero, just like Red was. The championship is another important factor, but right now, the glory that she will get from defeating Team Rocket is all that dances in her head.

“Just what do we have here?” a man asks her, once she has reached what she assumes to be the end of the line. He is dressed slightly different from the others, and has a different air about him. This man must be important, and she squares her shoulders, not allowing herself to get intimidated. She will bring him down just the same, and she will be a hero.

“Are you the new boss?” she asks, and the man laughs.

“Not quite. I’m the boss of the goons you’ve dealt with today, but I’m just one of four executives. No one would dare take on the role of boss, not when we know that Giovanni is still out there,” he explains. “But even a kid like you must know that you’re in over your head, dealing with an executive like me. My name’s Proton.”

“I’m Lyra,” she replies, not sure why they are bothering to introduce themselves. “Battle with me. If I win, you have to leave.”

At that, Proton starts laughing. “Just what makes you think I want to play fair like that? We don’t have to follow anyone’s rules but the boss. Why would I ever have to listen to some dumb little girl?”

“I’m challenging you. We’re going to battle,” she says, trying not to back down, trying not to show that he is really starting to intimidate her. Though he laughs and jeers at her, there is something cold in his eyes and in his smile that makes her think she might have made a mistake in crossing him. If only he would battle her, she might be able to regain some of her confidence, but she never considered the fact that there might be someone who refused a battle, and refused to play fair.

Stupid of her, she understands now, because she is dealing with criminals.

“We’re not doing shit,” Proton says, as he steps closer to her. She starts to back up, but then she stumbles and she falls back, landing on her butt with a squeak. Again, he laughs at her. “You’re so cute it almost makes me not want to hurt you. Oh, wait, never mind. I just remembered that it’s the cute ones I like hurting most of all.” His tone is so light and teasing, but the look on his face is anything but. Lyra is left trembling, terrified, unable to move at all, let alone get up and try and run away.

“I tried to warn you, but since you wouldn’t get lost, I guess you’re going to have to learn the hard way what happens when you cross grown ups. You know, you’d be dealing with a lot worse if the boss were here. Giovanni knows how to put kids like you in a world of pain.”

If that is an attempt to make her feel better, it doesn’t work, but Lyra is pretty sure it isn’t, that he has no intention of making her feel anything short of absolute terror. And he is much stronger than her, so when he gets on top of her, she is not able to get out from under him, not able to put up a fight at all. She whimpers, and Proton grins at her, his smile absolutely terrifying.

“Since you didn’t run away when I warned you, that means you accept the consequences, which means I can do whatever I want to you!” he declares, and reaches down so that he can start to undress her. Though she tries to protest, and even tries to thrash a bit, he is having none of that. He grabs her face then, squishing her cheeks with his fingers. “You are going to do everything I say, got it?” He shakes her face and squeezes so hard that it really hurts. “Got it?”

Lyra nods slowly, and his face relaxes. “Good girl. Now, hold still and let me do whatever I want with you. That’s an order.” What else can she do? He is going to hurt her so much worse if she tries to fight him, and from what he has said about their missing boss, he is nothing in comparison. She bit off way more than she could chew, trying to take on Team Rocket by herself, but she just thought…

It does not matter what she thought, because those thoughts got her here, stripped down to nothing on the cold ground in the Slowpoke Well, with a few grunts coming around to steal a glimpse of Proton pinning the pesky girl to the ground, spreading her legs before undoing his pants, so that she can feel the tip of his cock against her.

At least she isn’t a virgin.

When the thought comes to her, it makes her feel sick. Everything about this has her nauseous, but when she remembers the way Petrel touched her, the way she let herself like it, the way she didn’t really want it, the way she might have wanted it but can’t remember, the way that Lance will never be her first time, she feels sick, and she feels sick thinking that she is happy about what Petrel did to her because it means that this will at least not be her first time.

She can think about whatever she wants and chase whatever thoughts come to mind, but she knows that does not actually help her to hide from what is happening right now. Proton is going to rape her. Lyra can’t get away from him, and this is definitely going to hurt, and her first time was with a stranger she did not even like, and her second time is going to be rape, with an executive of Team Rocket.

Just what has she gotten herself into? Why did she ever leave home to begin with?

Home is all that she can think of when he pushes into her, the pain so great in comparison to what she experienced her first time that she can hardly think at all. But when she can think, she forces herself to think about home, rather than the man on top of her, grunting and insulting her, calling her names and squishing her face sometimes, while he pounds into her with all that he has, all meant as a means of teaching her a lesson.

Lyra wishes that she were home right now, that she had never even left. She could be in her room right now, emailing Ethan about who knows what, or she could be eating at the table with her mom, or going to visit the professor, or hanging out with Ethan, talking about all of their dreams. Her dreams were so naive and she was so naive, and she is never going to be able to go back to that life again. Even if she went home right now, even if Proton let her go right this instant, she would never be able to return to the person that she used to be.

It has only been a few days since she left, and she has already changed so much that she does not resemble the person she was when she lived in New Bark Town.

“You’re so cute when you cry,” Proton teases her, and she can feel the tears on her cheeks, even though she does not remember shedding them. She was trying to think of a happy memory with Ethan, anything to make this go away, but she can’t go back to that now, either. Proton’s voice is so cold and cruel, and his cock is so big inside of her, but the pain is finally starting to fade.

Much like her first time, all she has to do is get used to it, but she never wants to get used to having him inside of her. Even so, the fact that she can start to become numb to it is nice, and she stares up at him, at his cold, sadistic smile, and wishes that she had never set foot outside of her hometown. But she did, and every step carried her here, and there is no turning back from where she has brought herself.

“Now, let me just…” With a groan, he thrusts into her one last time, and a wet warmth spreads inside of her, and she knows that she should be terrified about the fact that he has just come inside of her, but by now, she is too tired to feel much of anything. She is so tired and so out of it that she does not notice the commotion going on, not until Proton is pulling out of her, mumbling, “What the hell is it this time?”

She doesn’t realize that something serious is going on until he is jumping back in surprise, exclaiming expletives, and she doesn’t know what the big deal is until she hears a familiar voice, one of the last ones that she wants to hear right now. Lyra doesn’t want him to see her like this.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing to her?” Lance asks, as he approaches the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyra is left in a daze, barely able to process what has happened to her. Lance helps her get back in her clothes, once he has gotten Team Rocket to clear out and leave her alone, and then he guides her along with him, taking her to the hotel in town that he is staying in. Along the way, he explains to her that he heard about Team Rocket, and that he was hoping to take care of them before they caused anymore trouble.

“I never imagined that I would find you in there,” he says. “I had no idea that they were low enough scum to take advantage of a young girl.”

“I’m sorry,” she whimpers, her voice breaking. “I thought I could…thought I could…”

“Lyra, you’re a very gifted trainer, but you’re not on their level. You’re not ready to take them on all by yourself. You never should have done something so dangerous,” Lance says. She falls silent, feeling guilty and stupid, and disgusting, dirty all over. Even as he leads her to his room, she can still feel Proton’s hands on her, can still feel him inside of her, and she is not sure which she feels worse about- that it happened to her, or that Lance was there to see it.

Now, he probably thinks that she is stupid, and she can’t even be happy that he saved her, because she would have rather been left to her fate than have him walk in on that.

Lance has her take a shower, telling her that she needs to clean up before he talks to her more about it. She is not looking forward to getting a lecture from him, but she knows better than to say anything that might make her seem ungrateful, even if she doubts that a shower will be enough to make her feel clean after all of that. With the water hot enough to scald her, she tries to wash away any reminders of Proton’s hands on her, but there are bruises that she knows will take time to fade, that she can’t wash off on her own.

And somewhere in the middle of her scalding shower, she remembers Petrel, and wants to wash him away as well, wants to wash them both away because neither of them are Lance. She only ever wanted Lance, so why did things have to turn out this way? Why did she let Petrel touch her to begin with? Is it because of that that Proton decided he wanted her like that? She knows that makes no sense, that Petrel is not involved with what happened to her, but she feels as if her own behavior made her look like an easy target to Proton, as if he could sense that she had squandered her virginity on a strange she met on the road.

When she gets out of the shower, she realizes that she did not bring any clean clothes with her. Embarrassed, she wraps herself in a towel to go out and get some, not that Lance will be surprised by anything that he sees. He has already seen all that there is to see, as much as she hates to remind herself of that. When she comes out, he is sitting on the bed, and pats the spot next to him.

“I need to get some clothes-” she starts, but he interrupts her.

“Sit. You can worry about that later, Lyra. I have some important things that we need to discuss.” She knows that she owes a lot to him, so she decides to do as he says, trying to keep the towel secure around her as she sits down with him. Lance sighs heavily before saying, “This really isn’t easy for me, Lyra. I never expected to find you in a situation like that. You’re such a nice girl, a good girl, and then those horrible men ruined you.”

“Proton…” Even saying his name is enough to make her feel nauseous. “He’s the only one that touched me. None of the others…”

“That makes it a little bit better, but not by much. He never should have laid a hand on you. To think, you had your first time stolen from you by that man.” Lyra hangs her head, and Lance gives her a look. “What is it, Lyra?”

“It’s nothing,” she says quickly, but her guilt is already obvious.

“Don’t lie to me. I just saved your life, and besides that, I thought we were friends,” he replies. “Tell me what it is, and don’t try lying again.” His tone is firm, but then it softens. “I’m just trying to help you, Lyra. I’m worried about you.”

“He wasn’t…he wasn’t my first.”

“He wasn’t? Then…how old were you when you…?”

“I just did it, I mean, I just…” She covers her face with her hands. “I met a man on the road, and he came into my tent when we were camping together, and he wanted to…so we…”

“He came into your tent? Did he force himself on you like Proton did?”

For a second, she considers nodding and saying that he did, but Lance told her not to lie, and she did let Petrel touch her, she didn’t even _try_ to stop him. “N-no, he didn’t…I let him…”

“So you _wanted_ him to do it? You wanted a man you had just met to fuck you?” Lance asks, and Lyra is so ashamed of herself that she does not know if she will ever be able to look at him again.

“I don’t know, I was just…I just…”

“Well, that makes the situation different, now, doesn’t it? I was afraid of what Proton may have done to your reputation, but it seems you already ruined it yourself. Honestly, Lyra, what were you thinking?” He pulls her hands down, so that she has no choice but to look at him. “I thought you were better than that.”

“I’m…I’m sorry,” she says, her voice little more than a soft squeak. Lance just sighs, looking so disappointed in her, and she is certain now- she wishes that he had never been rescued at all.

“It seems like you can’t be trusted on your own. You know, I had taken quite an interest in you. It hurts me to know that you’re not taking better care of yourself.”

“I’m really, really sorry!”

“Why are you apologizing to me? You’re the one I feel sorry for right now. I should be apologizing to you. Back then, I should have realized that you weren’t ready for a journey all on your own,” he says, a grim expression on her face.

“But I am!” she insists, suddenly scared. What does he mean by all of this? “Please, don’t make me go back home. I promise, it was just a few mistakes, but I’ll be good, I won’t…I won’t let anything like that happen to me, not ever again.”

“That’s the thing, Lyra. You already let it happen. You let not one, but two mean take advantage of you. I know that I can’t make you go home, though. After all, you can always just go back out whenever you feel like it. No, what I was thinking of, what I should have done from the start…I’m going to travel with you, Lyra.”

It takes her a moment to process what he has said to her. Lance wants to travel with her? If he had said this from the start, like he says he had been thinking about, then she would have been elated. Back when they first met, she would have done anything to be able to spend time with him. Even now, she is happy to know that he is not trying to send her home, and she still admires him, still has a crush on him, so she knows that she should be happy to be able to be close with him.

But she still feels guilty and feels miserable, still feels afraid of him and the cold look in his eyes. That makes it hard to be happy about it, but at the very least, she can perhaps take some relief in the fact that Lance is going to protect her. If she ever runs into Petrel again, Lance will make sure that he never puts his hands on her again- even if all of that was entirely her fault, even if she really did not hate it very much in the moment.

And Team Rocket…Proton…none of them will be able to hurt her if she has Lance to protect her. Isn’t that what she needs? Lance wants to protect her from all of that, and even if that means that he thinks that she is too stupid to take care of herself, she can still find some relief in the fact that she is going to have somewhere there to take care of her.

In the end, all she says is, “Thank you,” and that is enough to get Lance to smile at her.

“You’re welcome, Lyra. That’s enough talking for today, don’t you think? You should try and get some sleep, and then we can talk more tomorrow. And, of course, there’s the matter of your next gym battle. Do you think you’re ready for that?”

He says so much that it is hard for her to keep up with it, suddenly so tired that she can hardly keep her eyes open, but she nods. “Yeah, I’ve been training a lot. I’m ready for the battle.”

“I look forward to seeing your next badge. Now, go ahead and get ready for bed. You can choose whichever one that you want. I bet it will feel nice to sleep indoors for a bit. I know I love taking some time to stay in hotels whenever I’ve been on the road for a while.”

“Alright, um, I think I’ll just take this one,” she replies. “Is it alright if I make a quick call? Usually I call my friend Ethan right now, so…”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You’ve had a big day, and you really should get some sleep. Besides, what do you have to tell Ethan? You can’t exactly tell him what happened to you today,” Lance says. “Unless…that’s what you were planning on telling him?”

“No!” she says quickly, then lowers her voice, not wanting him to think that she is yelling at him. “No, I wasn’t…I’m not going to tell Ethan, or anyone else about that.”

“Good girl. That should just stay between us. You don’t want anyone else to worry, do you?” When she shakes her head, he repeats himself. “Good girl. Now, what do you need to tell Ethan?”

“Nothing, I guess. I can always call him tomorrow,” she says, deciding it is better to just go along with whatever he tells her for now. She is afraid Ethan might worry if she doesn’t call, but she does not want to have to argue with Lance about it, not when he already thinks she is too irresponsible and stupid to take care of herself. Maybe he’s right, and maybe she does need to just get sleep for now, but tomorrow, she will get caught up with Ethan.

“Such a good girl,” he says, and she has no idea how to feel when he keeps praising her like that. It makes her feel a strange mixture of emotions- it feels a little bad, like he is patronizing her and treating her like a child, but at the same time, it feels kind of good and endearing, to get praise from him. It is warmth, something that she finds she really needs right now, especially once she has gotten dressed in her pajamas- Lance doesn’t necessarily _watch_ her, but he doesn’t make any effort to turn around, either- and crawled into bed.

There is a part of her that wants to ask Lance if they can share a bed. She feels so cold, and when she closes her eyes, she can feel those hands on her again, but she decides not to. Lance might scold her for being childish, and sharing a night with someone is probably where her troubles really began.


	6. Chapter 6

She wakes in the morning with Lance in her bed, awake, looking at her. Lyra jumps, surprised that he did not wake her when he got into bed with her, and confused as to what he is doing here. It seems strange that the slightest movement did not pull her out of her sleep, stranger still when she realizes that she did not dream at all, that she slept through the night without a single dream, but she must have just been that exhausted from the previous day.

“You’re awake,” Lance observes. “That’s good, we’ve got a busy day ahead of ourselves. I’d like to train for a bit with you, if you don’t mind, and then we can see how ready you are to battle Bugsy.”

She is still a little dazed and sleepy, but she nods. Lance is not going to let her spend the day in bed, which is what she would rather do. He is going to make her keep moving forward, which might be better for her in the long run, no matter how tired she may feel. And he is kind enough to want to protect her, was kind enough to save her, and now he is kind enough to want to train her so that she can continue on her journey, and so that she can be strong enough to protect herself.

Clearly, he knows what she needs better than she does, so she starts to sit up, ready to get dressed for the day. Lance pulls the sheets off of her and shifts so that he is on top of her, so that she can’t get up just yet, and Lyra is suddenly aware of just how close they are, and just how warm he feels.

Taking her hands, he pushes them up until they are over her head, pinning them there. “First, though, I think there’s a little something that you owe me. Don’t you agree, Lyra?”

“Wait…” Is he really suggesting that she…? Before yesterday, she would have jumped at the chance, and before yesterday, spending the night with Lance would have been like something out of a dream, but this morning, she is tired and she is nervous, and his hands on hers just make her feel that much more nervous. He knows what she needs and knows how to take care of her, but that is not enough to clear this feeling of uneasiness, or to make her want this like she knows she should.

“I’m doing a lot for you, and I let you sleep like you needed to, but it’s time we stop pretending,” he says. “You know exactly what I want from you, and I know you don’t mind. It was pretty obvious from the start that you liked me, and I wish I’d done something about it that first time, instead of…” His face darkens, and she whimpers.

“Never mind all that,” he finally says. “We’re here together now, and we’re going to be together for a while, so let’s just put all that behind us, so that I can…” He lets go of her hands, but she does not move them down, feeling as if he is still pinning her, even though he has now moved to start stripping her down. Lyra tries to muster up the same lust she used to feel, certain that it must be in there somewhere, so that she can enjoy this.

She knows better than to try and tell him know. He has done a lot for her, and she likes him, she knows that she does. Some things just got thrown off track, but that does not mean that she suddenly doesn’t want him anymore. She just has to remember the things that she used to feel, and she just has to let Lance do what he wants to her, taking the payment that he feels he is owed. If it will make him happy, if it will keep him wanting to help her, then she should be fine with it.

“You’re so much cuter when you’re all clean, and when it’s just the two of us,” Lance says, almost offhandedly, as he sits back to undo his pants. He must have been up for a while, since he is already ready for the day, or maybe he slept like that. Come to think of it, she does not remember him going to sleep the night before, not before she fell asleep, but she is not sure.

“I wish I could have been your first. There is so much I could have taught you. I never would have hurt you, never would have made you do anything you didn’t want to do, and I would have stayed with you to protect you,” he murmurs, his voice suddenly gentle. She is confused; she thought he blamed her for everything that had happened to her, particularly with Petrel, but now he says this as if Petrel is the only one to blame, as if she has always been a victim.

“I wish it had been you, too,” she murmurs, but his face darkens again, and she realizes too late that she has made a mistake.

“Then why didn’t you wait for me?” he asks, and she does not have an answer to that. Lance gives her a moment, but when she has nothing to say for herself, he gives her a rough kiss, silencing her completely as he moans into her mouth. His kiss is possessive, and he moves his hands back up to pin hers, his body heavy on top of her, where she can feel the heat of his erection against her stomach.

She focuses on all of these sensations, on the parts of them that are pleasant, rather than the parts that remind her of Proton, and she does her best to make herself want this. Dimly, she can feel something like arousal, and she clings to that, focusing on that while Lance kisses her until she is breathless. She pushes herself to feel more and more of it, to want him until it is the only thing she wants, until she can forget every reason that she might have for not wanting him, and she gives herself over to him, spreading her legs.

Lance wastes no time after that, breaking the kiss and holding her down as he pushes into her. He is slow to fit himself inside of her, paying mind to when she winces, when he is too much for her, but he never stops, never completely, and Lyra does not ask him to. There are times when her arousal starts to fail her, when she starts to remember that she doesn’t want this, not even a little bit, but she never asks him to stop, and always tries to push past that, so that she can remember what it is that she _does_ want, and why it is that she wants him.

She wants this, she wants him, she has to. He would not do something to hurt her, and she would not let someone hurt her, not again. She has to want this, and that is what makes everything all right.

Once he is completely inside of her, he asks her, in a soft voice, if everything is okay. He calls her his darling, and tells her that he wants to keep taking care of her like this, that he wants to make sure that no one else ever gets their hands on her again. As he waits to make sure that she can handle more, he promises to keep her close forever, and Lyra knows that she should be overjoyed to hear him say that.

She knows that she should.

Once Lance decides that she can handle more, he starts thrusting into her, and though his pace is slow to start, it does not stay slow, and soon enough, he is fucking her hard and fast, pounding into her with all that he has, and she is left screaming, crying out for him. Lyra tries to keep quiet, not wanting him to worry or think that she is trying to make him worry, but she can’t help herself, and she can’t help crying out for him, not once she has started.

It hurts a little bit, and it is too intense for her, and she does not _want_ this, even though she knows that she has to want it, because this is Lance. Lance, who cares about her and would never hurt her, Lance, who only wants to take care of her. She can’t help screaming because beneath it all, there she really is not ready for him, was not ready to take things this far yet, but she is in too deep to tell him that, and so, she can only scream.

Lance seems to take her screams as something positive, and he says, “Good girl, that’s my good girl,” as he fucks her harder and faster, and she blinks back tears, letting herself think that this is a good thing, that she is glad to have him praise her like this. As long as Lance is happy, as long as he is not mad at her, then that is a good thing, because it means he still wants her, and that he is still going to protect her.

It does not take him much longer after that to come, and then he pulls out and it is all over. He seems to understand that there is no way for her to get off on that, and either does not care about her pleasure at all, or decides not to hold it against her that she is not ready for that yet. Instead, he helps her up so that they can shower together and get ready for the day. Perhaps he really did just sleep in his clothes, she thinks, as she watches him undress.

~X~

Lance makes sure that she is ready for Bugsy, and the two of them spend the rest of the day training. He never seems impatient with her, and never seems frustrated with her progress, nor does he complain that she is wasting his time. She can’t imagine that he does not have better things to do than train with some kid, but he never once complains about it, and when she gets caught up in their sparring, she starts to enjoy herself, and starts to forget just how awful she feels.

Lance encourages her so much, and it makes her feel so good about herself that she can even forget the way he held her down this morning. Of course, she knows that she owed him that and therefore has no right to feel bad about it either way, but when he trains her, she forgets about what bad feelings that she may have had. She knows that she can trust him, and knows that he really does have the best intentions with her.

She has not been on the road for very long, and she has already been hurt so terribly that it feels like it has been years. It feels like she has been through so much, but Lance promises not to let that happen to her. He promises to take care of her, and he even makes good on his promise to train her.

That night, they are both tired and he does not try and make her pay him back for the training session, and the next morning, he has her up early to challenge the gym, barely even touching her, which she appreciates. And he takes her to the gym, where she wins easily, all thanks to Lance and his training. Lyra leaves the gym in such high spirits, feeling as if things are starting to look up again, and she is grateful to the man who has made it all possible.

Things have been hard so far, but as long as she has Lance, there is a chance that they will be alright again. It is possible that he is the only person she can trust right now.


	7. Chapter 7

As she travels with Lance, Lyra gets a lot more used to having him with her, and he takes good care of her. More often than not, he pays for things when she wants them, telling her that she should save the money she earns from battles for later on, that she should not have to worry about food expenses or potions or new clothes or where they stay at night, when they are not camping on the road.

In addition to paying for everything she needs, he continues to train with her, and he is not particularly hard on her. Though he makes sure that she learns everything that she needs to, striving to make sure she improves in every way, he never gives her a hard time when she struggles, never pushes her to do more than she can handle. All in all, despite a start that left her feeling a little uneasy, she has to say that she is glad that he decided to travel with her, and glad that the two of them can be together like this.

Lance’s training is very helpful, because she easily defeats Whitney, despite hearing that the third gym leader is rather tough, and Lance expresses just how proud he is of her, rewarding her with a nice dinner, and a memorable night in a fancy hotel. He has not cooled off at all with expressing his feelings for her physically, as he strives to show her what he claims the other men in her life have neglected. Well, she knows well enough that Proton did not- she tries not to think about him, stopping her thoughts there.

But even if she is not sure what Petrel meant to show her, or how he meant to treat her, she can only believe that Lance really means it, that Lance treats her better than anyone else ever could. That is what she tries to tell herself whenever she is not in the mood, but Lance insists on making love to her anyway. He only ever calls it that, unless he is upset with her, which only happens when she tries to resist it, and that is why she does her best not to resist it.

That is why she tells herself that Lance is treating her better than anyone ever could. Even if there are times when she does not want it, she knows that he will be upset if she tells him that, so she tries to ignore the cold feeling creeping inside of her, feeling as if it comes straight from her heart, and she tries to focus on the things that she likes about it, and the fact that Lance must love her a lot, to always want her like this. When she does want it, it is wonderful, so she tries to make herself want it, no matter what mood she is in.

And her moods have nothing to do with Lance himself, not usually. It’s just that sometimes, her mind will start to wander, and she will remember Proton’s hands on her, and she will feel sick, and then, when Lance touches her, she has to remind herself not to flinch away, that this is not Proton, that this is Lance and he loves her. She has to remind herself that she has to want it, because she can never let something like that happen to her again.

And when she does want it, it really is amazing, better than anything that she has ever had, when she allows herself to make those comparisons. Lance has learned everything that she loves and spoils her, making sure to make her come several times, when he is able to. He does not comment on the nights when he is only able to get her to come once, after a lot of work, because she is secretly not in the mood. She hopes that it does not bother him, hopes that simply letting him do what he wants with her is enough to make sure that he stays happy.

As long as he does not leave her, and as long as she can make herself want it all, then she is going to be happy. Maybe she does not feel happy all of the time, but she feels happy enough.

The two of them are in love, and that is better than anything that she ever could have asked for. She needs to be grateful for what she has, and that what she has is a man as amazing and thoughtful as Lance, a man that takes good care of her. It is a shame that she can’t tell Ethan about him, but Lance does not want her childhood friend to know just yet. He does not really like her talking to Ethan at all, but sometimes, he does let her call him, and she tells him everything that she can about her journey, just leaving out the details that involve what she is doing with Lance.

Ethan remains oblivious to any changes that she has gone through, but does not understand why she is never able to make time to meet up with him. However, Lance acts irritated whenever she asks, so she has stopped asking, and started telling Ethan outright that she is too busy for him. Lately, that seems more true; she is training for the fourth gym, one that she is sure will be difficult.

~X~

And it is difficult, like something out of a nightmare. Morty is a Ghost type trainer, which might lend itself to that horror, but what is more horrifying is how, every time she starts to think she has an edge over him, he manages to combat it, until she is the one losing, just barely holding on. In the end, she comes close to winning, with both of them down to their last Pokemon, but she loses.

She loses, and she starts to panic. What is Lance going to say? Is he going to be mad at her for messing up when he put so much work into training her? There is no way that she can hide this loss from him, no way that she can sneak off and try again later. He is going to want to see her badge, and he would not take no for an answer, and even if he did, he would not let her just sneak off to do something behind his back. Lance is going to find out, and before she knows it, she is begging.

“I’ll do anything,” she says. “Just a quick redo. I have a revive, just let me go a little longer.”

“Why would I let you do that? It’s alright, you can challenge me again as soon as you’re ready. You can even come back tomorrow if you want to,” Morty says, but Lyra shakes her head, struggling to breathe.

“No, listen. Listen, I don’t…I can’t lose, I can’t come back, I have to win today. I have to get that badge, or else…or else…”

“There’s really no rush,” he tries to insist, but she is soon begging him.

“Please, I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything, so please…” She keeps repeating it, no matter how Morty tries to brush her off, until she starts to think that he might be wearing down. “I’ll do anything you want, anything at all.”

“You know I can’t accept offers like that. I mean, how would it look?” he asks, and it takes a moment to figure out what he means, what he thinks that she is offering. Her eyes widen, as she realizes that Morty thinks that she is offering her body in exchange for her badge. As if she could do something like that! Lance would never forgive her for it, and…and…

But Lance would never find out about it, not like he will find out about the badge. If she does not have a badge to show him, she just knows that it will be bad for her, but if she doesn’t tell him about _this_ , there is no way for him to find out. From the way Morty says it, she knows that he would never tell anyone, so she would be safe, and it would stay between the two of them.

“No one has to find out,” she says out loud. “I just don’t…I can’t leave without that badge. I promise, I’ll do it, and I won’t tell anyone. Whatever you want. I want to do it too.” She doesn’t want to, not really, but she thinks she might be good at it. Lance tells her that she is good at it, that she is good at everything he has ever had her do for him. She tries to only thing about him and his praises, not Proton’s hands on her body.

“You really want the badge that bad? So bad that you would do _anything_ I ask?” Morty asks, as if he expects her answer to suddenly change. But Lyra does not back down, not even once he tells her what he wants. She decides this is not even that bad, not even that high of a price for the badge that she so desperately needs. The badge is the most important thing right now, so she gets on her knees for him, as he unzips his pants.

She can already see a slight bulge in his pants, and his cock is half-hard when he gets it out for her, letting her take it in her hand to get him the rest of the way there. Lyra can definitely do this; she is pretty good at sucking cock, at least if Lance is telling her the truth. If she does this, then Morty will give her the badge, and she will be able to leave and forget all about this, and let Lance do whatever he wants to her without complaint. If she can get this badge, she will never be disloyal to him again, and she will always be happy whenever he wants to make love to her, no matter what mood she is.

Lyra wraps her lips around the tip of his cock, sucking slowly at first, taking her time to fit him in her mouth. Morty lets out low moans as she takes him deeper, his moans growing more indulgent the more that she does. But even though she thinks that she is doing a pretty good job, it does not take long for him to get impatient with her, and then, he clamps a hand on the back of her head, pushing her forward, until she is nearly gagging on it. Then, he moves his hands so that he is pulling on her pigtails, so hard that it hurts, while he begins roughly thrusting into her mouth.

All the while, he groans as he tells her just how good she is at this, how she is definitely going to win _this_ battle, and earn her gym badge for good, and Lyra tries not to let herself cry, but tears keep welling up in her eyes because of the way this makes her gag. If Morty notices, he does not care; he does not seem to care about much of anything, and does not warn her before he comes down her throat, releasing her pigtails so suddenly that she loses her balance and falls back.

Morty winces. “Ouch, are you alright?” When she nods, he reaches a hand down to help her up, acting pretty friendly now that things are over. He hands her badge over with no fuss, making her swear that she never tell anyone about this, since it could get both of them into a lot of trouble. But he does not need to tell her that; for as long as she lives, she is never going to let anyone find out about this, especially not Lance. The two of them are in love; she does not need anything that might get in the way of that, or make him want to leave her and stop protecting her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
